


Day 1: Getting Lost Somewhere

by Aaron_The_8th_Demon



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge: October 2017 [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Mission Related, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/Aaron_The_8th_Demon
Summary: First in a series from an OTP 30-day prompt on Tumblr. My challenge series is on Jean/Logan because nobody writes for them.





	Day 1: Getting Lost Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! *Cracks knuckles nervously* I've never done one of these challenges before, but I may as well since I've got nothing better to do really and also because NOBODY writes for these two and it might as well be me.

"Logan-"

"I'm not lost!" he barked, cutting her off as they went through yet another in a series of turns.

"We were supposed to be in position over an hour ago," Jean pointed out, "and you always have that look when you refuse to admit you don't know what you're doing."

"I'm. Not. Lost."

Logan wrenched the steering wheel and took his next turn too sharply, almost crashing headlong into an oncoming car. He snarled a string of words that shouldn't be used around children and finally, at his girlfriend's glaring, pulled the Jeep over to the side and pretended not to notice that it was illegal to park there.

"What?" he demanded, scowling back at her. Normally she was more patient with him, and usually he was less irritable around her. But it had been a long day even without this stupid mission and they were both sawing each other's last nerve. "It's not like I  _tried_ fucking things up here, and the location being some obscure little street I never heard of ain't my fault."

Jean didn't answer right away, instead giving a sigh that was both exhausted and frustrated before looking at the directions again on her iPhone. "We'd be in position if we were..."

"Yes?" Logan growled, not letting her off the hook from finishing that thought.

"...ten feet ahead of where we're parked," she finally replied, looking slightly embarrassed.

Logan, of course, tried very hard not to snicker at this discovery, but there was no stopping the smug grin that bubbled to the surface. "You said something about me being lost? This don't seem all that lost to me, you know."

"Logan if we blow this stake-out because of you being too wrapped up proving yourself right-" she started.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going already," he ceded.

Scott and Remy, unsurprisingly, were more than a little pissed off that their relief was more than 90 minutes late. There was no activity to report on, so once the other two X-Men had gone Logan and Jean spent the next eight hours staring at the front of an inconspicuous white apartment building with absolutely nothing to do while they waited. Contrary to popular belief, having a healing factor didn't take away Logan's need for sleep, so by the time Bobby and Ororo arrived to take over he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and Jean drove them both home.

"Well, that was fucking pointless," Logan yawned as they got out of the Jeep. "Didn't see a thing."

When he realized Jean wasn't following him, he turned to look and found that she'd turned off the engine and fallen asleep just like that, without taking off her seat belt or even opening the door. Logan forgot how they'd been bitching at each other all night when he saw her like that, carrying her in his arms to bed. He took both their shoes off and then his belt before snuggling up to Jean in her mound of blankets. Whenever he slept beside her the nightmares didn't come, and he was out like a light with his face in her neck.


End file.
